Фрегат
thumb|250px|Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б». Фрегат ( ) — обозначение крупных кораблей. Термин использовался в различных значениях, но им обычно обозначался сравнительно большой боевой корабль, предназначенный для сопровождения конвоев и основных сил флота или просто корабль огневой поддержки. Описание Согласно системе военного колледжа Анаксиса, фрегат был крупным кораблём с экипажем от 200 до 1000 единиц длиной 200—400 метров, который был больше корвета, но меньше крейсера. Это было определение, которое официально использовалось Старой Республикой, Галактической Империей, Альянсом повстанцев и Новой Республикой, хотя, в то же время, исключения делались для таких судов, как тяжеловооружённый лёгкий крейсер «Каракка». Кроме того, в Галактике использовались многие другие системы классификации кораблей одновременно. 260px|left|thumb|[[Фрегат типа «Преторианец».]] Фрегаты были достаточно вооружены, чтобы эффективно защищаться от меньших по размеру и более манёвренных военных кораблей, и осмотрительно нападать на большие корабли. Они могли иногда перевозить до трёх эскадрилий истребителей и часто были объединены в небольшие группы для защиты более крупных судов. Некоторые типы фрегатов, таких как противоистребительный фрегат «Улан», были специально разработаны непосредственно для поддержки больших военных кораблей, но другие были предназначены, в основном, защищать безоружные грузовые транспорты. Эскортные фрегаты были разработаны Империей для борьбы с повстанческим «партизанством». У них была двойная роль — защита имперских транспортных кораблей и выслеживание сил Альянса, но захваченные корабли также стали широко использоваться повстанцами в боевых эскадрильях против имперских сил во время Галактической гражданской войны в качестве кораблей захвата и прикрытия. У эскортных фрегатов был крепкий урезанный корпус, чья аэродинамика не добавляла скорости или манёвренности кораблю, содержавший типичное вооружение для фрегатов и две эскадрильи TIE-истребителей. Однако, поскольку они были разработаны, чтобы работать независимо от более крупных судов, они были оснащены мощными голопередатчиками для лучшей связи. Многочисленные достоинства привели к тому, что фрегаты стали популярными в качестве командных кораблей эскадр, содержавших более мощные военные корабли. Эскортными фрегатами считались те, что являлись флагманами оперативных групп, в составе которых находились 600-метровые тяжёлые крейсера. На той или другой стороне эскортные фрегаты принимали участие в бесчисленных боях на протяжении всей Галактической гражданской войны, а позже использовались и во время Юужань-вонгской войны, и Второй галактической гражданской войны. Военные корабли размера фрегатов, в первую очередь предназначенные для боевых действий, могли быть адаптированы для выполнения самой разнообразной работы. Некоторые виды, такие как фрегат «Звёздный галеон», были специально разработаны как вооружённый грузовой корабль, в то время как другие были модифицированы для перевозки грузов, как военные транспорты. Некоторые фрегаты «Небулон-Б» были преобразованы в госпитальные суда, например в котором Люк Скайуокер лечился после того, как потерял руку в дуэли с Дартом Вейдером. Эти корабли были известны как «медицинские фрегаты», хотя этот термин также применялся к судам, которые никоим образом не соответствовали стандартным определением боевых фрегатов. Это доказывало, что было много кораблей в Галактике, которые обозначались, как фрегаты, даже если выходили за стандартное обозначение. Типы фрегатов thumb|250x250px|Фрегат типа «Щедрый». Исторически сложилось, что космические фрегаты появились из водных военных судов, также называемых фрегатами. Их целью было защитить водные транспорты от военных кораблей. Корабли, обозначаемые, как «медицинские фрегаты», были размером от тридцатиметрового спасательного судна «Спринт» до двухкилометрового корабля-госпиталя «Милосердие» и «крылатого» варианта Звёздного крейсера MC80, типа «Свобода», который был, по крайней мере, 1200 метров длиной. Другие известные малые фрегаты, такие, как тридцатиметровый Имперский таможенный фрегат и стопятидесятиметровый фрегат «Перехватчик» были адаптацией дизайна гражданских судов, но гораздо более широкое применение термин нашёл в обозначении относительно больших судов, которые по стандартной системе больше подходили под класс крейсеров, например, поздние варианты ударного корабля «Аккламатор I». Другие корабли таких размеров также принято называть фрегатами, хотя правильнее было бы их называть крейсерами. 825-метровые фрегаты «Щедрый» были разработаны вокруг мощных трансиверов Голонета для обеспечения безопасной межзвёздной связи для Межгалактического банковского клана, но стали использоваться, как боевые корабли Конфедерацией независимых систем во времена Войн клонов. Альянс повстанцев перестроил шестисотметровые крейсеры «Дредноут» в ударные фрегаты, мощные боевые корабли, которые оставались в эксплуатации на протяжении многих лет под Новой Республикой. Помимо больших госпитальных судов, большой корабль «Дом Один», называемый фрегатом, использовался адмиралом Акбаром в качестве флагмана флота Альянса и Новой Республики, который был широко известен как штабной фрегат. Вполне возможно, что другие большие корабли также характеризовались, как штабные, но никаких определенных доказательств этому не известно. Список фрегатов Хатты * Убриккианский фрегат * Фрегат типа «Коссак» Галактическая Республика * Спасательный фрегат * Тяжёлый фрегат типа «Центакс» * Фрегат типа «Лезвие топора» * Фрегат типа «Преторианец» Затерянное племя ситхов * Гончий пёс Хейпский консорциум * Фрегат типа «Стелла» Сектор Тапани * Ударный фрегат типа «Тапани» Гунганы * Продвинутый разведчик «Бонго» Искаллони * Искаллонский лёгкий фрегат Конфедерация независимых систем * Фрегат «Саваоф» * Фрегат типа «Гребень волны» Банда Онаки * Вооружённый фрегат типа «Корона» Галактическая Империя * Фрегат «Небулон-Б» * Фрегат типа «Имперский II» * Фрегат типа «Победа II» Консорциум Занна * Крейсер типа «Месть» * Фрегат «Перехватчик IV» Альянс за восстановление Республики thumb|250px|[[ударный фрегат мод. I|Ударный фрегат Mark I.]] * Лёгкий эскортный фрегат типа «Манск» * Ударный фрегат мод. II * Фрегат CC-9600 Новая Республика * Лёгкий эскортный корабль типа «Сачин» * Фрегат типа «Корона» Осколок Империи * Имперский патрульный фрегат Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов * Преследующий фрегат типа «Нарги» * Тяжёлый транспорт YZ-2500 Разные эксплуататоры * Альдераанский военный фрегат * Быстроходный фрегат типа «Пылкий» * Ботанский фрегат * Имперский таможенный корабль * Прототип дроида-фрегата XX-777 «Крестоносец» * Разведывательный фрегат типа «Землемер» * Ракетный фрегат типа «Волчанка» * Таррада * Ударный фрегат мод. I * Фрегат «Небулон-Б2» * Фрегат неизвестного типа * Фрегат разведки глубокого космоса типа «Ксантер» * Фрегат типа «Звёздный галеон» * Фрегат типа «Медстар» * Фрегат типа «Пельта» * Фрегат типа «Перехватчик» * Фрегат типа «Ятаган» * Фрегат типа «Три-Коса» * Фрегат типа «Улан» * Фрегат типа «ШаШор» * Фрегат типа «Щедрый» * Фрегат DP20 * Фрегат CC-7700 * Фрегат МС30 * Штурмовой носитель типа «Звёздный болт» * Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» За кулисами Изначально понятие «фрегат» происходит от быстрого, длиннокорпусного парусного военного корабля. В семнадцатом веке термин применялся даже к очень мощным линкорам, таким, как Sovereign, а в восемнадцатом и девятнадцатом веках он стал использоваться для обозначения и менее мощных судов, которые несли свои основные орудия вдоль одной палубы, а не в несколько уровней, как линейный корабль. Классические парусные фрегаты выполняли и функции крейсеров, способных производить разведку и рейды впереди основного боевого флота или проводить дальние операции самостоятельно. В конце восемнадцатого века, стали появляться большие фрегаты, которые были примерно такими, как большие и хорошо вооруженные, так и малые линейные корабли, хотя они были, в основном, выполнены в виде очень больших крейсеров и не использовали линейную тактику. Самые ранние морские броненосцы, вступившие в строй в 1860 году, были основаны на деревянной конструкции, как и старые линейные корабли с несколькими орудийными палубами и в целом были расценены как слишком тяжелые для адаптации в качестве серьёзного бронированного военного корабля. Первый броненосец, La Gloire, спущенный на воду в 1859 году, был деревянным линейным кораблём, доработанным железной бронёй и имевшим одну главную орудийную палубу, но уже в 1860 году был разработан фрегат Воин, который изначально был цельнометаллическим. Этот фрегат был самым мощным военным кораблем своего времени, и быстро был модернизирован в линкор на паровой тяге со стальным корпусом. Термин «фрегат» быстро вышел из использования, так как классификация по вооружению и технологиям оказалась устаревшей. В 1941 году Британский Королевский флот возродил название «фрегат» для класса противолодочных кораблей, больше, чем корветы, but, in a reversal of the historical pre-1860 usage, меньше, чем шлюпы. ВМС США обычно называют корабли этого типа миноносцами, но под влиянием британского фрегата «Такома» были обозначены как «патрульные фрегаты». Ключевое отличие их от современных эсминцев то, что фрегатам с их более оборонительной ролью, необходимы менее мощные и сложные двигатели. В 1950 году, и англичане, и американцы пересмотрели свои обозначения, но в то время как Королевский флот переклассифицировал все корабли сопровождения, как фрегаты, ВМС США переименовали их как «Океанский эскорт», и приняли термин «фрегат» для более быстрых и больших военных кораблей крейсерских размеров, таких, как Лидер эскадренных миноносцев, возвращаясь к исключительно большим фрегатам, которые и были в центре ВМС США в эпоху парусов. Разночтение было прекращено в 1975 году, когда ВМС США переквалифицировало большие фрегаты в крейсеры, а «Океанский эскорт» — в фрегаты. Сегодня существует общее мнение, что фрегаты должны быть меньше, чем эсминцы, и, возможно, с конкретными противолодочными задачами, но будет ли корабль обозначаться, как фрегат или эсминец часто зависит от субъективных решений военно-морских конструкторов, при участии офицеров и политиков. «Стандартное» использование обозначения фрегата в Звёздных Войнах сочетает в себе элементы исторической роли крейсера с современной сторожевой концепцией. Более крупные «фрегаты» имеют больше общего с броненосцами, которые использовались ВМС США 1950—1975 годах, хотя они могли также рассматриваться, как относительно малые суда с точки зрения системы обозначения, которая ограничивает обозначения, типа «Дредноут», как многокилометровые крейсеры. Появления * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Звёздные войны: Одержимость'' *''Лабиринт зла'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Звезда Смерти'' * * *''Тёмные силы: Агент повстанцев'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Black Ice'' * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' * *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Роман «Тени Империи»'' *''Детский роман «Тени Империи»'' * *''Soulsaber'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая»'' *''Детский роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая»'' *''Рисковое дело'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' * *''X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья'' *''X-wing: Игра Веджа'' * *''X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья'' *''X-wing: Железный кулак'' *''X-wing: Ставка Соло'' * *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Выбор принцессы Леи'' *''Наследник Империи'' *''Наследник Империи (серия комиксов)'' *''Возрождение тьмы'' *''Последний приказ'' *''Последний приказ (серия комиксов)'' *''X-wing: Месть Айсард'' *''Тёмная империя II'' *''Рыцари Силы'' *''Я — джедай!'' *''Роман «Меч тьмы»'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Щит лжи'' *''Столкновение у Балансира'' *''Призрак прошлого'' *''Образ будущего'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Чума императора'' *''Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск'' *''Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность'' *''Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта'' *''Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Илезия'' *''Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы I: Обломки'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила'' *''Наследие Силы: Предательство'' *''Наследие Силы: Преисподняя'' *''Роман «Тысячелетний сокол»'' *''Судьба джедаев: Знамение'' *''Судьба джедаев: Восхождение'' }} Источники *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' * * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' * *''Star Wars Insider 82'' *''Star Wars Magazine UK 59'' * *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''TIE Fighter: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Справочник по «Перемирию на Бакуре»'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства'' *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' *''Справочник по «Трилогии Трауна»'' *''Руководство по планетам «Теней империи»'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Endgame'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''Lords of the Expanse'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' * *''Справочник по «Академии джедаев»'' *''Classic Adventures: Volume Five'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' * *''Jedi Knights Trading Card Game, Masters of the Force'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Официальное игровое руководство Prima'' *''Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики»'' *''Руководство по «Силе необузданной»'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' * * * * *''Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Свод правил к игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Ссылки * Категория:Типы фрегатов Категория:Классификация звездолётов Категория:Фрегаты